


Courage

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A tree wrote this, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Yuuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Knowing the real meaning of these rings and comparing them to the lousy articles online, I realized that it had taken more than hard work and luck to get where I am now.Which is why I didn't regret anything when I chose my theme for this year, and also the reason I wanted to win gold so badly.I realized once that I have been supported by my family and friends all this time, that I had all their love during my entire career and that they only wanted the best for me. And that had been my theme for last year, where I discovered what that feeling was.But this time. This time was about myself.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yuuri Week 2019](http://yuuriweek2019.tumblr.com) Day One: Competitive.
> 
> It's still the 20th here, so I guess I'm not too late? Anyways, here's something I wrote in like a day, so please forgive me for any mistakes n.n
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Katsuki Yuuri on Second Place. Hard work or mere luck?_

_Japan's Ace, Katsuki Yuuri and his coach, Russian Legend Viktor Nikiforov, were awarded with a silver medal after a hard-fought final at figure skating's Grand Prix in Barcelona, where the Russian opponent, Yuri Plisetski, took gold with a difference of mere points._

_We've witnessed Katsuki's journey to the GPF and his rise from the bottom to the top. But, was all that hard work or was he just lucky?_

_We made a deep analysis of the Men's Single Programs of last year and found out, had it not been for the Canadian's failure on his free skate, Katsuki might haven't been able to make the podium at all._

_After the Sochi Grand Prix Final, where the Japanese ended up last, we think he might have been a bit lucky to win the second place in his second try, and since the Russian Legend wasn't competing—"_

"Lucky?!" Viktor snapped, glaring at the article on his phone "Do they seriously think you were _lucky_ to win your medal? Don't they know how hard you worked to earn that?!"

"Could you stop reading those crappy blogs, now? I'm skating soon" I said sharply, watching the ending of Yuri's performance before mine.

We were in the middle of the Cup of China for this year, and Viktor hadn't stopped reading old blogs and news about my silver medal on the Grand Prix and my career as a skater. Some of them were a little rude, saying things like I got lucky to win or even affirming that the Japanese Mafia had paid for me to win second place (and not first, because that would raise suspicion).

Still, when I read them (well, Viktor read them to me) I didn't feel that bad or anxious for people to be thinking about me like that and writing those things. For once, I didn't care what the press have been saying about me.

Because this time I was fully proud of myself, even when I didn't achieve the gold medal.

It had been a whole new journey for me. From the moment where Viktor showed up in my parent's onsen saying he would be my coach, to the hug we shared after the medal ceremony, when we promised to be together until we retire (and maybe even after that)... I still can't believe some of the things that happened along the way.

Falling in love being one of them.

And yet here we were, competing against each other in one of the most important figure skating events, with me leading the boards after an excellent Short Program that surprised everyone in the stadium and even myself. And it had been all thanks to Viktor.

This time I really wanted to win gold for him.

He reluctantly put his phone aside and grabbed my hand. "Lucky" he spat under his breath "They're lucky I won't sue them and their stupid blogs".

I grinned, amused, and looked down at our intertwined hands, our rings casting glints with the lights of the rink. They were supposed to be lucky charms to encourage me to do my best at the Final, but somehow became engagement rings overnight and, to be completely honest, I don't complain.

Still, knowing the real meaning of these rings and comparing them to the lousy articles online, I realized that it had taken more than hard work and luck to get where I am now.

Which is why I didn't regret anything when I chose my theme for this year, and also the reason I wanted to win gold so badly.

I realized once that I have been supported by my family and friends all this time, that I had all their love during my entire career and that they only wanted the best for me. And that had been my theme for last year, where I discovered what that feeling was.

But this time. This time was about myself.

I had created my Free Skate thinking about all I had been through from the Sochi Grand Prix. From the mourning of Vicchan's death; to the deepest moments of my depression; to the moment I felt like I was a failure; to the time I met Viktor and all we went through on and off the ice. And, finally, to the decision I made to train and live in Russia with the man I admired for so many years, and who is now my fiancé…

It all started with a word: _courage._

I had been really brave to overcome all those things and be able to move on with my life, opening my heart and soul to the new experiences and knowledge that came along the way, and learning to love myself and the ones surrounding me in the same way they love me...

That was my theme for this year, and I wanted to do it justice with a flawless presentation that could make not only Viktor proud, but also myself and everyone who knew my story.

Viktor squeezed my hand when Yuri's score was announced and my name was called through the speakers. I returned the gesture and looked at him in the eyes.

"Show the world how brave you are" he said with a smile. I gave him my best Eros look and raised my fist to show him my ring.

"I will" I said, determined, and skated away to the center of the ice, where I kissed the ring just like I had done many times now, a ritual between us to wish each other good luck.

It was time to let my courage shine and take over this competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos give me life ❤
> 
> Feel free to come say hi at my [Tumblr](http://a-midnight-luna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
